Acrylic block copolymers can be used, for instance, in solid melt acrylic pressure-sensitive adhesive (PSA) applications without the need for ultraviolet curing. However, acrylic block copolymers do not have the high tack property required for most PSA applications. Thus, low-temperature plasticizers, tackifying resins, or combinations thereof need to be added to the acrylic block copolymers to improve tack and its processability as hot melts. Unfortunately, these additives can cause ghosting or staining, and can possibly even leave adhesive residue when used in PSA applications. UV-curable copolymers can be used, for instance, in solid-melt acrylic PSA applications. The UV-curable copolymers can be crosslinked with ultraviolet radiation, and can exhibit high tack and cohesion at room temperature. The shortcomings of the current UV-curable acrylic PSAs are difficult melt coatability due to melt stringiness and formation of angel hairs, lower high temperature shear resistance compared to solvent-based acrylic PSAs, and limited peel values for removable PSA selection. Accordingly, finding a hot-melt-based acrylic PSA with ease of coatability, high-temperature shear resistance and broad peel values for removable PSA applications are of value in the PSA industry.